


Lot 37

by RAVENSCORE



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: The whole lot 37 thing causes some problems.





	Lot 37

“Carlos?” He tried his best to sound calm.

“Cecil? Is something wrong?” His beautiful voice coming through the phone made everything much better. 

“Um, yeah. I think someone now owns me? I'm not sure, it's been a confusing day.”

“What?! Okay, you sound stressed. How about I come pick you up from work and we can go back to my place, I made spaghetti.” Cecil nodded in response.

“Hello? Cecil we've been over this, you can't nod over the phone I have no way of hearing you.”

“Right, sorry.” That perfect man knows everything. So intelligent, so wise, so caring…

“Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes.”

 

***

 

“So, lot 37…. is you?”

“I guess yeah.” He curled up into his boyfriend’s chest. He was scared, he didn't know what was happening. He seemed fine now, but what might happen when whoever bought the lot decided to put their purchase to use?

“Hey, it's okay. It's okay Ceec.” Carlos pulled him closer, pressing Cecil's hair to his face and wrapping his arms around him. “Nothing's gonna happen to you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.” A tear streaked down Cecil’s cheek. Carlos planted gentle kisses on the top of his boyfriend's head. “I love you. Nothing is going to hurt you.”

“I love you.”

“Let's get you to bed.” He picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

“What about dinner?” Cecil sniveled, looking up at his perfect boyfriend.

“Don't worry,” he set Cecil down on the bed rand tucked him in, “I'll bring it to you.” He went to the kitchen and fixed a plate. He brought it back to the whimpering radio host.

“Aren't you going to eat?”

“I'm not hungry,” he lied. Carlos climbed under the covers next to Cecil, who was curled up in a ball. He knew that Cecil was being overworked at the station, and he knew that it took only a little to send him into an existential crisis.

Once Cecil made no attempt to reach for the plate, Carlos took a forkful of spaghetti and held it to his boyfriend's lips. Cecil moved slowly opened his mouth and accepted the food. They repeated these motions silently until the plate was clean.

Carlos set the plate on the night stand and gingerly wrapped his arms around the shuddering man. He doesn't try to say anything, neither of them do. He knows Cecil doesn't need for him to talk. All he needs is for him to hold him. So he does, he does all night, and the next morning. He takes a day off work to sit with Cecil through the broadcast (Cecil can't take a day off, station management would skin and eat him) just to be sure. He does everything he can for the man he loves.


End file.
